Choices
by Raven524
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS: This story refers to Season 2 episodes! Takes place after Heart – Sam’s tries to find his way back but can he do it before it’s too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** WARNING SPOILERS: This story refers to Season 2 episodes! Takes place after Heart – Sam's tries to find his way back but can he do it before it's too late?

**Raven 524**: This story is taking place after Heart and will refer to other episodes from Season 2**_. If you haven't watched any of season 2 and don't want to know what is happening, then don't read this story_**. This is picking up right after the end of the episode. This probably won't be a long story, but I just couldn't leave the story there. So here is what I think happened…I hope you all enjoy!

**Choices**

**Chapter 1 - Darkness**

A single tear rolled down Dean's cheek as he watched his brother head into the other room to face her choice. He listened and cringed as he heard the sound of the gun. Straining now to hear, knowing what his brother would be seeing as Madison's choice placed another scar on his brother's already scarred soul.

Dean heard low murmurs, soft words spoken, exchanged, words of goodbye…words that Sam had heard too often in his young life. Dean worried that this time it would be too much, this time his brother would be destroyed. Destroyed by the very thing that Dean had believed would be his brother's salvation…choice.

Dean stood and waited, it was only a matter of time before he'd be needed…to once again pick up the pieces and somehow to fix it. That is what he did, but this time…this time he wasn't sure there was a fix. He had admired the young woman. Not many had the strength to make the choice, the only choice, the right choice. And yet she had, even though Dean had offered a way out…a way she could have had more time. He was willing to give that time to her because of Sam.

Dean had been moved by her selfless act, her knowledge that eventually the added time would only destroy the man who would move heaven and earth to save her. Dean had seen it in her eyes as she looked at Sam, she understood that this would tear his little brother apart, day by day until there was nothing left. And in the end, it would have ended the same…except for one important difference. The difference that allowed Madison to make the decision…she wanted to be in control…she wanted it to be her choice.

Dean strained again the murmurs had gone silent. Dean wanted to move, to run, to comfort, but Sam had asked him to stay. He would stay until Sam let him know…he would stay as long as it took and he would never complain.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Sam walked into the room and watched as Madison turned to face him. Her face peaceful, she had accepted what was going to happen. A small smile formed on her lips as she calmly waited. Sam raised the gun, not wanting to make this harder for her and in a blink of an eye he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit her dead center; there was no gasp, no cry of pain, just a gentle sigh as she slipped slowly to the floor. Sam never her fall to the ground…his arms cradling her to the ground as he fell with her, his leg no longer able to support his weight let alone hers.

Sam watched as blood slowly trickled from her lips, the lips he had claimed only a few hours before. He gently pushed the hair from her eyes and watched as they found his one last time.

"Thank you Sam….you saved me…please…don't…don't cry. My choice…" Madison gasped softly

Sam cupped her face gently, pulling her lips to his own as if his breath could help her. But her lips were already growing cold. "Shhhh….I'm so sorry….I'm sorry Madison." Sam laid his forehead against hers as he heard the breath rattle in her throat. "Oh God Madison…what have I done!"

Sam jumped as her hand grasped his arm, surprisingly strong and insistent. Sam looked into her eyes and saw determination as she whispered. "You gave me my life back….you saved me Sam, always remember that…..you saved me." Sam watched as even her determination couldn't buy them any more time, he watched as the light left her eyes and her body became lax in his arms.

Sam didn't know how long he had sat there before the first sob escaped. Madison's body was cold to the touch and the afternoon sun was glaring in the windows, mocking him it seemed, reminding him that he was alive while another person he had let get close had gotten burned. As the silent sobs racked his body, he felt himself drowning…the darkness that was always there suddenly too big for him to handle alone and in that moment he called for the one person who could help…who could lead him away from the pain and aguish that was threatening to consume him whole. A single word escaped his lips…"Dean"

Dean had been listening, he heard the soft sobs and wondered if maybe he should move, if now was the time. But he had promised Sam that he would stay until needed. Just when Dean was ready to give up hope he heard the sound that was the adrenaline he needed to jump start his body…a sound that he would always respond to…he heard his name.

Dean moved quickly but quietly into the room. The hunter in him knowing that they had spent too much time already, but that more time was needed. He had to erase their presence from the house and he had to make it appear as if it was a robbery gone bad. A thousand thoughts racing through his mind as he paused and saw what was left of his brother sitting on the floor, rocking slowly, his shoulders shuddering softly with silent sobs and Dean's focus suddenly narrowed. "Sammy…Sam?" Dean said softly, not wanting to disturb his brother's grief and yet knowing he had no choice.

Sam looked up into his brother's eyes and saw sympathy and understanding. Sam slowly placed Madison on the floor and reached for the hand that had moved to help him. The hand that pulled him from the floor and steadied him when his knees still threatened to collapse…he felt the strength that was his brother and for once didn't push it away but actually leaned into it, trying to find some strength of his own so that he could help do what he knew needed to be done. "We have to clean up Dean…I'll help." Sam said quietly as he wiped the last of his tears from his face.

But this time Dean wasn't going to give in. He knew that every moment spent in this house was torture for Sam and he was going to do what he could to spare him any further pain. "No Sam. I'm going to help you out to the car. I need you out there with the phone and the police scanner. We are already on borrowed time. You need to watch my back while I clean up…if the police are headed this way you call me ok?"

Sam started to argue, but couldn't find the strength. It was so much easier to just do what Dean wanted. "Good, you finally figured out that big brother knows best." Dean joked softly, hoping to see some spark from his brother. He sighed as Sam simply followed his lead. Dean left Sam sitting in the car with the police scanner. He figured if the police hadn't already come by now…no one had heard the shot. But he had no idea how long it would be before Madison was missed. She seemed the type of girl that someone would miss…he knew his brother would.

It took Dean less than 30 minutes to do what had to be done. As he drove away he glanced in the rear view mirror and knew that they would have to check out of the hotel and get on the road. Just in case someone had seen them with Madison, they couldn't be anywhere nearby. Dean looked at Sam who continued to stare into the late afternoon sun. His brother hadn't said a word, hadn't moved. "I figure we'll stop a few towns over…so we can monitor the news and you can get some rest ok Sam?"

"Sure Dean…" Sam said softly never moving.

"You know you did what she wanted right Sam?" Dean started damage control, feeling his way gently.

"Yeah"

"Sam, she was living on borrowed time the moment she was bitten…once she had gone through the change, there was no going back. There was nothing you or anyone else could have done." Dean glanced, trying to see if anything was getting through to Sam.

Sam looked down at his hands, rubbing them as if he was trying to get rid of something on them. Dean looked closer and noticed the blood. "Shit Sam, I'm so sorry…I forgot…don't worry we'll stop soon and then you can get clean ok?"

Sam looked up and Dean was worried about the devastation he saw in his brother's soft hazel eyes. "I don't know Dean…I don't think they'll ever come clean do you?"

"Of course they will Sam…it will just take time…it will get better with time…I promise." Dean reached over and gently patted Sam on the shoulder, but Sam drew away…leaning against the door and closing his eyes. Dean sighed as he realized his brother had closed the door and he was going to have to work to get it open again.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so I couldn't resist and I'm not sure where this is taking me just yet, but if you want me to continue…just press the button.


	2. Chapter 2 Adrift

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Choices**

**Chapter 2 - Adrift**

_Sam looked up and Dean was worried about the devastation he saw in his brother's soft hazel eyes. "I don't know Dean…I don't think they'll ever come clean do you?"_

"_Of course they will Sam…it will just take time…it will get better with time…I promise." Dean reached over and gently patted Sam on the shoulder, but Sam drew away…leaning against the door and closing his eyes. Dean sighed as he realized his brother had closed the door and he was going to have to work to get it open again._

Dean pulled into their current motel and looked at Sam. His brother appeared to be sleeping, but Dean suspected it was Sam's way of shutting down. He had seen it after Jess died so this time he knew the signs. "Sammy…heh…do you want to come in and take a shower while I pack and check us out?"

When Sam didn't move, Dean reached over and gently tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Sam, come on man…lets get you cleaned up ok?"

This time Sam jerked up and blinked, he looked around until he saw the hotel. Dean decided to try again. "Sam you need to take a shower…we have to get rid of …you'll feel better after a shower. Come on…I want to be in and out of here in the next 30 minutes."

Sam nodded and slowly exited the Impala. He followed Dean quietly to the motel room, his eyes seeing the disarray from when he had woken Dean earlier. Sam paused, had it been today? He moved to the bathroom and quickly stripped off his clothes he climbed into the shower. He watched as the water changed from pink to clear and yet he still felt dirty. Sam turned the water on hotter and began to scrub once again. He heard the bathroom door open softly and knew it was Dean coming in to grab his clothes. Sam closed his eyes, willing the tears to stay inside. He didn't deserve a brother like Dean. Dean might not say the words, but in every thing he did, in the subtle ways that he sought to help without appearing to be helping…Dean told Sam how much he was loved and cared for. But Sam didn't know if even that would be enough this time.

Dean checked the room one last time, he had put a clean set of clothes on the bed for Sam and had gone to the office and checked them out of the room. As he came back from putting the computer in the car he frowned. Sam still wasn't out of the shower. Deciding that for the time being he needed to be Sam's common sense, he knocked on the door. "Sam, time to go!"

Dean sighed as stepped away. He'd give Sam a few more minutes and then he's go in. He was surprised that Sam had left the bathroom door unlocked. After Jessica's death, Sam had locked himself in the bathroom for hours at a time. Dean remembered hearing the strangled sobs and wanting to do something to help, to soothe. But Sam wouldn't let him close. This time, Sam wasn't exactly letting him in, but at least he wasn't totally shutting him out either. Just as Dean was getting ready to get up and check on Sam again the door opened and Sam exited with a towel around his hips.

"About time princess…daylight is burning and we need to get on the road. Sam?" Dean noticed that Sam had stopped and was staring at his clothes. Dean noticed the redness of Sam's skin and realized that his brother had probably had the shower on hotter than normal. "Sam…what's the matter…"

Sam looked up at Dean, anger appearing in his eyes as he shrugged. "Oh nothing's the matter Dean…I just met someone, spent a couple of days getting to know her, had sex and then shot her in the heart…all in all…I'm just fantastic. How has your day been?" Sam tossed the towel angrily across the room and quickly pulled on his clothes and without another word turned and walked out the door and got into the car.

Dean whistled. This was going to be a long ride. He quickly double checked to make sure that there was no trace left in the bathroom and then joined Sam in the car. As he approached he noticed the blank look was back in his brother's eyes again. As unwarranted as it was, Dean almost wished Sam had stayed angry. Angry Sam he could handle, hurt Sam he could handle, but shut down Sam was almost impossible to deal with. Dean got into the car and headed onto the highway without a glance at Sam. He knew that when Sam was ready, he'd talk.

An hour later, Dean had found them a nice quiet hotel located in a wooded area in the mountains. There was even a nice creek that ran behind the property. The room was a little more expensive than the last, but Dean felt Sam would need some solitude to sort through his feelings. As he pulled the car in front of the single cabin he glanced back at Sam. His brother had fallen asleep again shortly after they had left and hadn't said another word.

"Come on Sam, time to move into our new home for the next week or two. I paid for a week, but figured if you want we can extend it on a week by week basis until you are ready to move on ok?"

Sam blinked and looked at the peaceful surroundings. The cabin actually looked nice, much nicer than the last room they had been in. He looked at Dean and realized that his brother had searched and found him some place to heal, to recover. He swallowed and wanted to tell Dean how much it meant to him, how grateful he was that Dean had taken the time to find this place. But the words were stuck. He was afraid if he started to open up, the damn holding in his emotions would break open and he would shatter into a million pieces. So he did the only thing he could at the moment, he smiled slightly at Dean and reached to get his bag and his computer.

Dean saw the slight smile and his step got a little lighter. He knew Sam couldn't say it right now, but he could read his brother and he knew that Sam had just acknowledge his gesture and appreciated it. "Good, I figure we get set up. Then you can rest and I'll go into to town to get us some groceries. We should probably stay low profile for a few days anyway, so its home cooking for us…any requests?

Sam walked into the single bedroom and dropped his bag at the bed farthest from the door. The cabin smelled of pine and earth. He moved back out into the great room that had a small kitchenette at one end and moved to sit on the couch. The small cabin even had a fire place with fresh logs neatly stacked and ready to be lit. He hadn't realized that Dean was still waiting for an answer until he saw a pair of jean clad legs step in front of his line of vision. "Dude, if you don't tell me what you want, then I get to choose…"

Sam smiled slightly. "Dean, M&M's are not a food group and Potato Chips are not a vegetable."

Dean smiled back. "Come on Sam…I've been eating them for years and look at me…solid muscle and healthy as a horse!"

"Ah…so at last you admit it!" Sam said softly, waiting, reeling Dean in.

"What?" Dean asked innocently, knowing he was being played but willing to allow it for now if it meant that Sam was happy for at least a moment.

"You finally admitted you're a horse's ass!" Sam giggled softly at the astonished look on his brother's face.

"Fine, no gummy worms for you then mister and I see you with your paws in my M&M's you'll be missing a few fingers!" Dean humphed and turned to grab his keys.

"Dean? Heh…thanks" Sam said as he rose and moved to the bedroom, he was tired and decided a nap didn't sound like a bad idea. "Wake me when you get back ok?"

Dean turned and nodded. "Sure Sam…you just relax. I'll be back before you know it!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean had managed to fill a grocery cart with food for the week. He even had made sure that there were items he could use to entice his brother to eat. From past experience, he knew that Sam's appetite would suffer, along with his brother's sleeping habits. He grabbed an extra can of coffee as he remembered Sam's thirst for coffee during those first months following Jessica's death. As he stood in line, he couldn't help but hear the conversation between the grocery check-out girl and the woman ahead of him.

"I'm telling you Starla, you couldn't pay me to move to San Francisco…did you see the big article in today's evening edition?"

"No Emma, what happened?"

"Well, they had some more murders over there, sounds like some kind of creepy serial killer. They found another poor girl, her heart ripped out last night. I'm telling you between muggings and murders…we are better off in small towns."

Dean reached over and grabbed copies of all the local newspapers along with a couple of magazines and added them to the cart. It looked like he had some more reading to do. A short time later, Dean sat in the car with the local newspaper in his lap. His eyes looking straight ahead. After a few moments, he sighed and started the car; carefully putting the paper under the seat…he didn't want Sam to see the articles. One covering the death of Madison…the cops called it a burglary gone bad which is what Dean had hoped. But the other was more disconcerting…the article that indicated that three more hookers had died last night. That either meant that Glen had killed before Dean had gotten to him, Madison may have killed…but there had been no blood on her…or…they had missed something.

"You know, just once I'd like things to be easy…just once." Dean said to no one in particular as he headed back to Sam. He knew he had to tell his brother about this and he hoped that what he suspected wasn't true…maybe Madison hadn't been bitten by Glen, maybe there was another werewolf in the area….maybe they had missed the werewolf that started the pack. Dean hated to bring it up to Sam, but they only had a few more days in the lunar cycle to figure this out. Otherwise they'd have to wait another month and there was no guarantee that the werewolf would stay in the same location.

Whether they liked it or not…the hunt was not over.

TBC

Raven524: Wow, thanks for the great support for this story so far. As you can tell, I was really moved by this episode…it now is definitely one of my favorites! Thanks for the reviews…they are all appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3 Transitions

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Choices**

**Chapter 3 - Transition**

Sam moaned softly in his sleep as the days events began to replay in his mind. The gun was once again in his hand, only this time Madison's eyes were filled with fear.

"_Sam, please…maybe we are rushing this…we need more time…I need more time." Madison pleaded._

_Sam's hand shook as he cocked the gun and aimed. As he pulled the trigger, he watched as once again her body began to fall…he rushed forward, catching her and gently lowering her into his arms._

_He searched her face, but her eyes were filled with fear. He sucked in his breath as she turned to stare at him, the fear now replaced with loathing as she hissed. "Now who's the monster Sam?"_

Sam surged awake with a strangled "NO!" He looked around and noticed that he had only been sleeping for about an hour. He ran a shaky hand through his sweat soaked hair and decided that he needed another shower. He swore he could still feel her blood as he moved quickly to the shower. As he began to wash his body, he began to remember more blood, the blood of the hunter he had recently killed. He felt himself gag slightly as he remembered the light in his eyes leaving, just as it had with Madison.

Sam sank to the floor of the tub and pulled his knees up to his chest as he continued to look at his hands, the hands that only a short time ago had brought pleasure to Madison…the hands that now belonged to a killer. It didn't matter that he wasn't to blame for the hunter's death. It didn't matter that in the end he knew Dean and Madison had been right; there was no other option for her. Sam had killed and would probably have to do so again. The tears that he had been holding in check slowly began to fall down his cheeks, mixing with the cooling water as another piece of Sam's innocence was lost to be replaced with an emptiness, an emptiness that seemed to be growing with alarming speed since his father's death.

Dean pulled up in front of the cabin and quickly began to unpack the groceries he had bought. It had taken him almost 2 ½ hours because he decided to stop at the local library and see if he could get more information on the killings that had been going on. The pattern had been disturbing. Sam and he had assumed that it was only one werewolf, but as Dean read further…he noticed other deaths in the same area. While most of the deaths had been of prostitutes who had been dumped in the ocean…there were reports of other muggings and deaths in the area. Around the week leading up to the full moon, and a careful look, showed that the deaths were increasing in number.

Dean heard the shower going in the other room and smiled. He hoped Sam was feeling a little better. The devastation he saw in his brother's eyes earlier was worse than after Jessica's death or his father's death. He just didn't know how much more Sam could take before he'd break. He just hoped that when he told Sam about this latest wrinkle, his brother would be able to handle it. All the way back to the cabin, he had toyed with not telling Sam. But in the end, he knew that lying to Sam wouldn't be the right move now. He needed Sam to trust him and he also needed to know if Sam would be able to continue to hunt.

It was almost cruel, but in their world…they rarely got time to lick their wounds. He had hoped that Sam would be able to get a few days at least, but with the full moon only a couple of days away and more deaths likely to be happening…Dean knew that they didn't have that luxury. Going to the bedroom door Dean called out. "Hey Sammy…I brought a pizza for dinner…better hurry and get yourself dried off and dressed or all you'll have left is the crust!"

Dean listened for a reply and when he got none, he walked further into the room. He frowned as he saw signs of Sam's restless sleep, his brother's clothes strewn across the room on the way to the bathroom. "Sam?" Dean called out as he headed to the door. "Sam, I'm coming in unless you answer me!"

Dean tried the door knob and sighed when he found it unlocked. Not wanting to startle Sam, he slowly opened the door and looked inside. He heard a soft moan from the tub and immediately pulled the shower curtain aside; his heart breaking at the sight of his little brother curled up in a ball…his face buried in his arms as his body shook.

"Aw Sam…hey there…looks like you used up your share of the hot water." Dean quickly turned of the ice cold water and moved to grab a couple of towels. Sam's skin was icy to the touch and Dean knew that the tremors were probably from the cold. "Damn Sam, you're freezing. Let me get you into a nice warm bed ok?"

Sam never looked up but remained where he was, shivering from the cold. A cold that seemed to reach directly into his soul. He felt his brother wrap a towel around him and yet he couldn't seem to get the energy to lift his head. He didn't want his brother to see him this way and yet, he needed Dean…he needed him to make the cold go away. "Dean?" Sam whispered.

"Yes Sam?" Dean reached in and helped his brother stand, quickly wrapping another towel around Sam's waist as he helped him from the shower.

"How do you do it?" Sam stumbled slightly and felt Dean's hand steady him as he walked towards the bed.

"Do what Sam?" Dean asked as he began drying Sam off and pulling the comforter up around his brother's shaking shoulders. He knelt down in front of Sam and forced him to meet his eyes. "What is it you need to know?"

"How do you get past the feeling of killing someone who really doesn't deserve it?" Sam watched as Dean swallowed and stood to sit beside him on the bed. Sam thought Dean wasn't going to answer but then Dean began to speak softly.

"You don't Sam…the answer is you always wish there had been another way…the guy I killed who was possessed, hell even Meg…I wish there had been another way. But in the end, I had no choice Sam. You would have died and who knows how many other innocent people would have died. So you move on and hope that some day…" Dean paused and looked Sam in the eye. "Some day, you won't have to kill anymore."

Sam pulled in a stuttered breath as he felt some of the warmth coming back into his body. He still felt the emptiness inside, but it didn't seem so large anymore as he watched Dean stand up and walk towards the door. "Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes…"

Dean quietly closed the door behind him as he moved to start the pizza. He thought once more about his own emptiness and sighed. He would have done anything to keep Sam from feeling it…but in the end, he also understood that sooner or later; Sam would need to learn to deal with it. You couldn't do what they did and not be affected by it, especially since they had both discovered that what they thought was evil…was not so black and white any more.

Dean turned as he saw Sam enter the room. He was dressed and looked calmer, but he could still see the sadness in his brother's eyes. "You ok Sammy?" Dean asked softly.

"No…no Dean I'm not…but I think…I think in time I will be." Sam sighed as he sat down at the table. "Why did it take you so long by the way? Couldn't find the peanut M&M's?" Sam watched as Dean looked away quickly.

"What is it Dean…what's going on?" Sam could tell that Dean was hiding something from him.

Dean pulled the pizza from the oven and put it on the table. "Eat Sam…first we eat and then we talk ok?"

Sam nodded as he grabbed a slice of pizza. He wasn't really hungry, but after all Dean had done for him…he wanted to do something to please his big brother. He knew Dean would worry if he didn't eat something.

A short time later, Sam was sitting on the sofa as Dean cleaned up the kitchen. Sam had started a fire and was gazing into the flames when Dean returned and sat on the chair opposite his brother. "We need to go back to Turner's Point Sam…and we have to do it tonight."

Sam's head shot up. "Why Dean…I thought we were finished. You got the other werewolf…Glen…why?" Sam's eyes opened wider. "There are more of them aren't there?" Sam finished softy.

"I think so Sam. There were three murders last night…Glen hadn't been able to finish the girl he had tracked and I don't think that Madison…" Dean paused, not wanting to go further.

"Madison didn't have any blood on her Dean…I don't think she killed anyone last night." Sam finished, swallowing but determined to continue the conversation.

"So, I stopped at the library Sam and found that there were more deaths than can be accounted for if there were only two werewolves." Dean finished and sat back waiting to see Sam's reaction.

Sam swallowed. "So we may not have gotten the first werewolf…he or she may still be out there." Sam's eyes began to tear up as the implication set in. "We might have been able to save her…I didn't have to…"

"Stop Sam!" Dean said suddenly as he stood up and began to pace the room. "I mean it Sam, just stop right there. You yourself know that once they turn, there is no going back. There is no cure for the virus. You had no choice and you know it…so don't even go there."

Sam looked up, anger replacing the sorrow that had been there a moment before. "You don't know that…not for sure Dean. Bobby may not be right…hell we should have tried before…before." Sam couldn't say the words; the rage he felt was like nothing he had ever felt before. "God Dean, I killed her and there may have been a chance…a chance that she could have been saved!"

Sam stood and began to move towards the door. "Where are you going Sam?" Dean called out after the retreating back of his brother.

"To the car Dean…you said we need to go back and you're right. I want this over with Dean and I want it over tonight!" Sam stormed from the cabin, slamming the door as he left.

"Ok..." Dean said softly "Angry Sammy is back…this is going to be a long night!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A shadow entered Madison's old apartment and wandered around the room. He could see the spot where she had fallen…her blood stain still visible to the eye. But he wouldn't need that to know, the scent of her blood was strong. He moved towards the bedroom and growled low in his throat as he saw the signs of her betrayal. She was to be his…how dare she make love to another.

His lip curled as he memorized the scent of the other in the room. The tall dark haired hunter he had seen with Madison would pay…no one took away what was his and lived. His yellowed eyes stared out the window into the night…the white fangs gleaming in the dim light as he turned to begin the night's hunt. He'd need to find another, he needed to increase his pack and he needed to feed before the full moon. And he needed to find the hunter and make him pay for what he had done….yes he would pay with his life!

TBC

Raven524: So, I've been having problems posting again and from the lack of alerts, I can only assume the site has been down. So I hope that you all have not lost interest in this story and that the alerts will be up again soon. In the meantime…I'll continue to write and post as often as the site will allow. Thanks for all the reviews and comments…I really appreciate them!


	4. Chapter 4 Ruff Night

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Choices**

**Chapter 4 – Ruff Night**

Sam remained quiet during the drive back towards the city. He really wasn't angry with Dean…he was angry at himself. He had wanted to wait, to do more research and he had given in because if he admitted it to himself, it was the easy way. Dean had been stronger when Sam had said the exact same words to him…Dean hadn't given into Sam's pleading…he had been strong and in the end Dean had been right. He had exorcised the Demon from Sam and in doing so had saved him once again.

Dean played the music softly, glancing at Sam as they drove in silence. He knew that Sam was eating himself up over his decision. As they grew closer to the werewolves' hunting ground, Dean stopped the Impala and turned to Sam. "Are you going to be ok to do this Sam? I mean…Glen when he was dying…he reverted back to his human form and he didn't know what had happened to him. If you want, I can do this and you can wait here."

Sam turned to Dean, anger still flashing in his eyes. "No Dean…I'm going with you. Believe me, if I could kill Madison…one more werewolf shouldn't be a problem. Let's just get those bastards so we can move on."

Dean wasn't sure that he was happy with Sam's response…Sam was always the one who coached restraint before killing. But knowing that if there were more than one werewolf out there, he would need back up, Dean just nodded and drove to where he had found Glen the night before.

"Ok Sam, this is where I found Glen. According to the newspaper articles, the killings and muggings are all happening in this area. We just need to patrol and hope we get to them before they get another victim." Dean moved to open the trunk and pull out what they would need. Sam stood beside him, silently checking his own weapons.

Both brothers moved as one into the shadows. Alert to the sounds of the night and watchful of the young women who were on the street, hoping to score tonight. Sam watched as one young girl leaned into a car and sighed. She looked so young…he and Dean had always done what was needed to hunt, but he couldn't help but feel this was wrong.

Dean watched the emotions playing across Sam's face. He could understand Sam did not like seeing the young woman hustling for a living. But Dean had understood a long time ago, that people had to do what they needed to survive. Shaking his head he began to search the shadows. He froze as he saw a movement. Something was lurking further down the block. Dean nudged Sam and they both started in the direction that Dean had seen the movement.

Both brothers once again moved as one, guns drawn as they entered the alley. Dean watched as two young women were walking arm and arm further down. They probably felt safe using the buddy system. But Dean knew better. He motioned for Sam to stay alert.

A moment later a low growl was heard and the two women screamed as two dark shapes jumped from the darkness and began to drag them off. Dean and Sam both sprinted towards the two women. "Hey KUJO!" Dean yelled and was rewarded by both werewolves turning their attention on him. But before he could raise his arm to fire he heard Sam shout a warning and felt something hit him from behind, knocking him into the other two werewolves.

Sam had seen movement behind his brother and noticed a flash of white fangs moments before the third werewolf shoved Dean into the other two. Sam couldn't shoot for fear of hitting Dean. Without thinking, Sam rushed to help Dean fight off the other two werewolves.

Dean felt a claw scrape along his side. Pulling out his silver knife he slashed and was rewarded with a howl from the nearest werewolf, but the other one grabbed Dean and threw him against the concrete wall with enough force that Dean heard something crack. A shot rang out and one of the werewolves fell down. Dean watched as Sam ran forward and tackled the other werewolf, using his own knife to slice across the wolf's throat. But the werewolf managed to throw Sam off, adding more scratches to the ones that Madison had given Sam earlier.

Dean struggled to stand, holding his damaged ribs as he pulled his gun out one more time. He took aim as the second werewolf stood over Sam. Two shots rang out as one as both Sam and Dean shot the werewolf. Dean turned to look for the other werewolf that had mysteriously not entered the fray. Before he could turn, he felt himself driven forward once more, a claw raking his back. "Sammy!" Dean yelled a warning before he hit the ground.

Sam turned at his brother's cry and struggled to his feet. He moved to stand in front of Dean, his own gun drawn. The look on his face was fierce as he dared anything to try to hurt his brother. Sam searched the shadows, trying to find the third werewolf. He could sense that it was still in the area. He heard Dean moan softly behind him and turned for a second to make sure that Dean was ok. "Dean…stay still…he's still here somewhere!"

Dean rolled over to his side and was in the process of standing when he caught movement from above. "Sammy! 12 o'clock!" Dean yelled as he struggled to get his own gun.

Sam quickly moved to look upwards and took the brunt of the werewolf's weight as it slammed into him. He fell into Dean who grunted as Sam's weight drove the air from his lungs. Sam rolled from Dean and staggered to his feet, but before he could react, he was thrown into the concrete wall. Sam sagged to the ground unconscious.

A siren sounded in the distance causing both the werewolf and Dean to look. Without pausing the werewolf grabbed Sam and placing his unconscious form over his shoulders, he took off down the alley. Dean struggled to his feet and tried to follow. "Put him down you ugly bastard!" Dean screamed as he saw the werewolf disappear around the corner with his brother. Dean stopped, his lungs screaming for oxygen as his damaged rib cage constricted his breathing.

As the sirens grew closer, Dean knew he had to get away. He was wanted by the police and couldn't afford to be caught now. He had to find Sammy. Moving as quickly as his damaged body would allow, Dean finally made it to the Impala. "Oh baby I can't tell you how glad I am to see you!" Dean said softly as he slid behind the steering wheel.

He headed back to the cabin, a dead weight in his stomach as he realized that Sam was in trouble and he had no idea where to even begin to look for him. There had to be a pattern, something he was missing. And he intended to figure it out…he would not give up on Sam.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The werewolf was seething with anger as it moved quietly through the city streets. His powerful body carrying Sam as if he was a sack of potatoes. How dare these hunters kill the rest of his pack? He couldn't take both, but he recognized the scent of the one he was carrying…it was the man who took Madison from him. In a few more months, she would have completed her change and he would have taken her as his mate. But this one…this one had ended that dream.

The werewolf climbed the stairs of its home and quickly closed the door behind him. He moved quietly up the stairs to the apartment that he knew was unoccupied. Opening the door he entered Madison's apartment and dropped Sam on the bed. As he began to change back to his human form, the man called Maxwell found some rope and began to tie up the unconscious human. He would make this one suffer. He would make him watch as he turned another and then he would watch as his new mate had her first meal.

TBC

Raven524: Ok, so the big bad wolf has made his appearance. I wonder what he has in store for poor Sam….will Dean be able to figure it out before it's too late. Stay tuned…the next chapter will be following shortly! ;-)


	5. Chapter 5 The Big Bad Wolf

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Choices**

**Chapter 5 – The Big Bad Wolf**

Sam groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. As he blinked his heart rate quickened as he realized where he was. He recognized the bed as the same one that he and Madison had made love on…her scent was still strong on the sheets. Sam swallowed back the tears that were threatening to course down his cheeks as he struggled against the ropes that were holding him to the bed. He tried rubbing his face against the mattress to remove the gag, but before he could get much done, he heard a noise in the next room.

Maxwell heard the young man moving and decided that it was time to introduce himself. As he walked into the room, he saw the hatred in the young man's eyes. "I'm glad you're awake. It will give us plenty of time to get to know each other before tonight's festivities. You really have been a bad boy!"

Maxwell leaned forward and removed the gag. "Don't bother screaming…thanks to you there is no one in this building anymore except for you and me."

"What did you do with my brother?" Sam demanded.

"Oh, your brother…let me get him for you!" Maxwell smiled as he left and returned a moment later with a large pickle jar. Inside was a human heart. Sam thought he was going to be sick.

"NO! I don't believe you!" Sam said weakly, surely he would feel something if Dean was gone.

"You can believe it or not Sam; it makes no difference to me. I have to admit that I thought about turning him…to replace the members of my pack that you two destroyed…but I'm afraid my hunger got in the way." Maxwell smiled as he saw the doubt and fear in the young man's eyes.

"You bastard…I will kill you!" Sam said, a sob escaping as he realized that Dean would not be coming to his rescue this time. This time Sam would have to get out of this on his own.

"You already tried and you failed. You failed to protect your brother…you failed to save Madison…you really are pitiful. Of course, I could just take a bite and turn you…make you my servant for all time." Maxell leaned in and placed his teeth on Sam's neck. He could feel the rapid beat of Sam's heart as he lightly sawed his teeth back and forth, but not breaking the skin.

Sam's breath hitched in his throat as he struggled to escape. "You bastard…what do you want with me?"

"I want you to suffer Sam…you took something that belonged to me. Madison was to be my mate and yet you made love to her on this very bed. That's right…I heard you two and it was disgusting. How does it feel to know that you made love to a woman who was secretly a monster?"

"She was not a monster you bastard! Don't you talk about her like that. You are the one who bit her aren't you…you are the reason she is dead."

Maxwell stood and shook his head. "I wasn't the one who shot her in the heart Sam…so who is the monster here? You and your kind, always hunting us and killing us like we are no more than a cockroach under your feet. We are the future Sam…not your weak race!"

Sam stared at the man and shook his head. "You're crazy!"

Maxwell laughed. "I've been around for over a century…always rebuilding my pack because of people like you who come along and destroy my kin. Well, soon you will go the way of the dinosaurs…I've been told by one who knows what is to come and believe me he will reward those who help him subvert the humans on this planet."

Sam shivered as he asked the question that he already knew the answer to. "Who have you been talking to…'cause the last I checked, you are the endangered species here!"

Maxwell leaned forward and smashed his fist into Sam's face, smiling as he felt the man's nose break under the impact. "I believe it's someone you are familiar with Sam…by the way…he says your father sends his regards!" Maxwell laughed as he left the room. He had to get some things ready to help pass the day. He intended to see that Sam Winchester suffered for what he had done.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean had made it back to the cabin and had managed to get his ribs taped. Luckily they appeared to be only cracked. After fixing himself up…he immediately went to the lap top and began to pull up the articles. He had to figure out where the bastard had taken Sam. The werewolf had to be living someplace and Dean intended to find out where.

Pulling out his cell phone he decided it was time to bring in a little extra help. "Hello Ellen, can I talk to Ash?"

"Sure Dean…is something wrong?"

"Yeah…Sam's missing…a werewolf got the jump on us and took him. I need Ash to help me figure out where he may be living."

"Oh hun, I'm so sorry…hold on I'll get him for you!" Dean listened as he heard Ellen yelling for Ash. He couldn't believe he had screwed up so badly. A moment later Ash answered the phone.

"What do you need Dean?"

"I need you to check all the newspaper reports of people missing and killed near this address" Dean gave Ash the information and after a few more minutes hung up the phone.

Dean lay down on the bed, the phone resting on his chest as he let his eyes close. He was exhausted and knew that he would need to rest if he expected to go out hunting again tonight. If Ash couldn't find anything…Dean would return to where they had been last night and hope that the bastard showed up to feed.

"Hold on Sammy…I'm coming to find you…Please…just hold on!" Dean said as his eyes finally closed.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam's gaze went to the jar sitting on the table. He gagged as more blood from his broken nose ran down into his throat; he coughed up the blood and lay back panting. The pain from his broken nose was nothing compared to the pain in Sam's heart.

In one short day, he had lost a woman he might have come to love and a brother that he loved above life itself. All because some demon wanted to change the world…Sam didn't know if he could continue on without his brother by his side. He found it hard to believe that the demon was behind the werewolf…he wondered how many other supernatural beings the demon had called into help him begin his war.

Sam knew that the demon was only using the werewolf. Demons always lied and never had allies. It was only a matter of time before the demon would turn on the werewolf and his pack. Sam's eyes went back once again to the jar that held his brother's heart. This time Sam couldn't stop the tears as they slowly rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that it would end like this.

Sam's gaze jerked back to the door as he heard Maxwell entering the room carrying a tray. Sam was sure he didn't want to know what the man was carrying. So he once again looked back to the heart that belonged to his brother…trying to gather some strength to endure what he knew was sure to be a long day.

TBC

Raven524: Did I hear a gasp from the audience! Yes, it's true the yellow eyed demon actually has had contact with our friend Maxwell…but will everything go as planned? Not if Dean has anything to say about it!


	6. Chapter 6 Endurance

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Choices**

**Chapter 6 – Endurance**

Sam watched as Maxwell set the tray down on the table. He noticed it held a number of small knives and a glass containing some kind of green liquid. Sam sighed as he waited to see what the man had in mind.

Maxwell knew that he couldn't do too much damage…he needed Sam alive and preferably awake for later on. He wanted to hear Sam scream as Olivia ripped the heart from his body. He had checked on her earlier and she was happily unaware that tonight she would change again and after a few more changes, she would then become his new mate. He would have preferred Madison…but was glad now that he had taken Olivia as a back up.

Sam cleared his throat. Maybe if he could keep this guy talking, he could figure out a way to escape. "So how come you know that you are a werewolf, but Madison and Glen didn't?"

Maxwell laughed. "They were too young…you have to go through a number of changes. Each change brings you closer to allowing the werewolf gene to become dominant and take over the personality of the one who has been bitten. In time, both of them would have embraced who they were and become true members of my pack."

Sam sighed. "So there was a chance that Madison could have reversed the process…we just killed the wrong werewolf." Sam said quietly.

Maxwell laughed. "Boy, you can't believe those old wives tales. Once a person has been bitten, there is a brief window where it can be reversed…but once the person has gone through the change, there is no going back. Killing the head of the line does nothing. You see, your idiotic beliefs make you beneath us. But let's get started shall we? We have a few hours to kill before I introduce you to my next mate, Olivia."

"How many more of you are there?" Sam asked as he began to struggle against his bonds once again.

"For now, just Olivia and I…you and your brother saw to that. Once again your kind has murdered almost all of my family. But no matter…once you are dead, I can begin rebuilding my pack once more." Maxwell reached for one of the knives and moved over towards Sam.

Sam refused to flinch as the deranged man held the knife against his throat. Only to move it down as he began to methodically cut Sam's clothes from his body. Maxwell smiled as Sam jumped when the knife slipped and cut into his skin, leaving bloody trails down Sam's body as he finished his work. "You won't need these anymore my boy…now it's time for you to take a little drink."

Sam closed his mouth and turned his head. He didn't know what was in the drink, but he was sure it was something unpleasant. Maxwell smiled as he watched Sam's defiance; he was going to enjoy breaking this one. He paused for a moment as he remembered what the demon with yellow eyes had said about this one…he was special to the demon. Maxwell was supposed to break the boy and then summon the demon. But Maxwell had other plans…this one was not going to see the dawn of a new day. The demon could have another for his precious war.

"You'll only make it harder on yourself if you don't drink this Sam…please…make me punish you!" Maxwell laughed as he saw the hatred in Sam's eyes.

Moving forward, Maxwell grabbed Sam's face and reaching forward grabbed hold of Sam's broken nose. Sam tried, but the pain was too intense…he screamed. Before he could close his mouth, Maxwell had dumped the contents of the glass into his mouth and slammed his mouth shut. Sam gagged, trying desperately to force his mouth open to expel its contents. But Maxwell placed his hand over Sam's nose, blocking off his airway.

Sam had no choice but to swallow as his lungs screamed for air. Maxwell watched as Sam struggled to breath. He knew that Sam had swallowed the concoction, but decided to let the boy struggle a little more. "What's a matter Sam…you want to breathe?"

Sam felt himself starting to black out, but just before darkness claimed him, Maxwell released his mouth and Sam took in a large breath into his oxygen starved lungs. "What…what did you give me?' Sam asked as he continued to drag oxygen into his lungs.

"Don't worry…it's not poison. I can't have your blood tainted for when Olivia has her meal…no, this is just a little herbal drink that I have made to make you wish you were dead. It will make you sick Sam, and the pain will continue to grow until you will beg me to end your miserable life."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know this is really getting old…the bad guys always trying to get the good guys to beg for death. Let me fast forward for you…not going to happen!" Sam gasped as the first wave of pain hit him. But he refused to give in to it. He once more looked at the jar and thought of his brother. He would not give in…because he knew that Dean would not. It was the least Sam could do…to honor his brother.

Maxwell had to admit that Sam was definitely strong. He could see why Madison was drawn to him. Moving over to the fire place, Maxwell pulled the poker from the stand and let it lay on the flaming logs. He saw Sam's eyes get a little larger as the boy realized what would be coming next.

"Don't worry Sam…we have plenty of time…we'll see how much you can take before you decide to beg me to take your life. You see, in our fairy tales…the good guys never win!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Dean woke at the sound of his cell phone going off. He saw Ash's name and quickly answered. "Tell me you found something Ash!" Dean looked at the time and saw that he had slept through the day. It would be night soon…the last night of the full moon.

"I'm not sure Dean…I checked all the victims and none of them had any specific connection to a location other than the area that you indicated."

Dean hung his head. "Damn it…ok…thanks for trying Ash"

"But I didn't say I didn't find anything…you must have faith in the magic fingers Dean!" Ash chided on the other end of the phone.

Dean wanted to reach through and strangle the man, but then he figured he wouldn't find out what Ash was holding back. "Ok Ash…I'll remember…now what did you find out?"

"Well, I checked the people that you and Sam killed, Glen, Madison, the other two were named Matthew and Jordan according to the police records. I found out an interesting fact…all of them lived in the same apartment complex."

"What!" Dean cried as he remembered Glen living directly across from Madison.

"And that's not all…are you near Sam's computer?"

"Yes…what have you got Ash?" Dean moved over and turned on Sam's computer.

"I'm sending you a picture of the owner of the property. He also lives there. His name is Maxwell Wolfbane. Can you believe a name like that?" Ash continued as he hit the send button.

"There is one other person living there Dean that I couldn't find a death certificate on, her name is Olivia Martin. She lives in apartment 6 in the same building. And get this…according to police records, she was a victim of a mugging a little over a month ago. The same as your friend Madison."

"Ash if you were here, I'd give you a big hug! So that means that we have at least two more werewolves and I'm betting that they have Sam at the house!"

"Whoa Dean…I'll just have Ellen put tonight's beer on your tab and skip the hug if that's ok." Ash said

"Sure Ash…and thanks man!" Dean said as he quickly hung up the phone. He pulled up the picture of Maxwell…"Gotcha you son of a btch!" Dean said as he recognized the third werewolf from the night before. He knew that Sammy had to be there. But the question was, why had the werewolf taken Sam. He just hoped it wasn't to turn him. Because Dean wasn't sure he could do what Sammy had done for Madison. Gathering what he would need, Dean headed out to the Impala and started to head back to town. One way or another he was going to bring his brother home and kill the son of btch that took him.

TBC

Raven524: Anyone ready to cheer…GO DEAN GO! Sorry, guess I've had a little too much caffeine today. I hope you all are still enjoying the story…just drop me line…all reviews are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7 Changing

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Choices**

**Chapter 7 – Changing**

Sam screamed as the red hot poker touched and burned his flesh one more time. As the hours had passed, Sam had begun to lose touch with reality. His world had shrunk down to the few moments in between when the pain would stop. The pain in his stomach was almost unbearable now, made worse by the fact that Sam was tied down and unable to curl into a ball.

Maxwell smiled as he heard the screams. He loved it and wished that he would have more time with the hunter in front of him. But soon he would have to start preparing Olivia. He wanted Sam to see her change…to see her innocence as it was being corrupted by the virus he had inserted into her unwilling form. He watched as Sam's eyes began to close again.

"Ah ah ah…we can't have you sleeping now. You need to stay awake Sam!" Maxwell reached for the bucket of ice water he had brought in earlier. He had already doused Sam more than one to keep him awake. It was time for another dose.

Raising the bucket, Maxwell poured it over Sam's body. Delighting in the shivering that followed with the moans as Sam was brought back from the release of pain that unconsciousness would bring. Sam blinked the water from his eyes, his body convulsing from the shock of the cold water. But he refused to respond to the monster in front of him. He would not give him what he wanted, no matter what he did.

"Now you stay awake or I'll have to punish you Sam. Do you hear me?" Maxwell slapped Sam again across the face, smiling as Sam's lip split from the blow. "I didn't hear you!"

Sam simply glared at the man, refusing to give him anything. It was a minor check in the win column…but a win none-the-less. As Sam watched the man storm from the room, he sighed. "Ah Dean…I'm so sorry. I should have been quicker." He thought about all he had lost, his mother, Jessica, Dad, Madison and now Dean. He couldn't figure out why he was still fighting…the emptiness inside him had grown to almost consume him. He really didn't care if he lived or died…but some small part of him refused to give the bastard what he wanted. Sam groaned as another spike of pain hit his stomach, the burns, cuts and various bruises seemed to merge until all Sam could feel was pain.

He looked out the window, the same window that Maddy had climbed out after turning. He remembered her face when she faced him with the gun in his hands and he remembered her telling him that he had saved her. As he thought about what Maxwell had told him, he began to understand that she really would not have wanted to become what was in store for her. He knew that he would not have wanted it. It was strange, but he was actually beginning to understand that while he would always grieve for the woman he had made love to; she really had died the first time she changed. She was another casualty in the war that he and his brother seemed fated to fight…his brother.

Sam swallowed as tears began to fall once more. Dean wouldn't be there by his side anymore to fight. The brother who was always there to catch him when he fell and even sometimes when he didn't was no longer here. Sam wasn't sure he could go on…even if he somehow managed to survive this nightmare. Without Dean to keep him safe…to help him through the minefield that was his life…Sam wasn't sure he could go on.

Suddenly Sam heard voices. A young woman was arguing with Maxwell. "I don't want to come with you! Let me go!"

"Come with me my dear…I want to introduce you to someone who will be special to you tonight. His name is Sam." Maxwell shoved the blonde young woman into the bedroom. She practically fell on Sam before shoving herself up. Horror was written on her face as she saw the battered young man standing in front of her.

"Oh my God…you're crazy Max…please…let me go. I promise I wont' say anything." Olivia sobbed as she tried to get past Maxwell.

"I know you're upset now my dear…but in a few months…you will thank me. This man is strong…his heart will give you strength."

"His heart…Oh my God!" Olivia saw the jar with the heart sitting on the table. She bent over the bucket that Maxwell had used to douse Sam with the ice water and began to wretch helplessly.

Sam felt sorry for the girl, as she bent forward…he saw the bite mark on the back of her neck. It was the same as it had been on Madison. Sam's eyes filled with tears as he realized that another young woman was doomed. It was so unfair. Maybe Maxwell was right, maybe the good guys didn't win this one.

Olivia sat back and stared at Sam, her blue eyes large in her pale face as she tried to come to terms with what she was seeing. "Why have you brought me here Max?"

"Tonight you will change again my love and when you do, I've brought your meal to you. You will kill this young man tonight bringing you one step closer to becoming what you were destined to be." Maxwell smiled as he ran his hand down the distraught woman's back.

Olivia stood and shook the man's hand off her. "You are crazy and you are disgusting…there is no such thing as a werewolf."

Maxwell laughed. "What do you say to that Sam my boy, care to comment? You see my dear, you remember Madison? Well this young man killed her…he killed her because he knew that she was one of us and given the chance, he would kill you too. Aren't I right Sam?"

Sam stayed silent. He felt for the young woman in front of him, but he knew that in the end, there was now only one destiny for her. And this time, he wouldn't be able to save her. Sam looked away and groaned as the pain in his body began to grow once more. "Ah Dean." Sam cried, calling the name of the person he knew could no longer answer.

Olivia heard the sob and turned to Maxwell. "Please, we need to get him to a doctor. He needs medical attention. Let me call this Dean person at least…maybe he can help him."

Maxwell laughed. "I don't think so my dear…you see Dean is…or should I say was his brother…I killed him last night. Just as you will kill Sam in another hour…as the moon reaches its peak." Maxwell reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Before Olivia could move, he injected her with the drug.

"Don't worry my dear; this is just to make you relax. You'll wake up when it's time for you to change into what you were meant to be." Maxwell lowered Olivia to the bed, next to Sam.

Sam looked at Maxwell. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, you seem to like to sample my mates…think of it as a last request. When she awakes, you will be the first thing she sees and believe me…she'll know what to do. She's already killed and is quite good at it. Almost as good as myself."

Sam watched as Maxwell began to clean up the area, removing any evidence of what had happened. He paused as he picked up the heart that had been sitting on the table. "Say good bye to brother dearest…while she is feasting on your heart Sam…I'll be eating your brothers. You will be joining him shortly!"

Sam struggled weakly against his bonds. He had to get loose before it was too late. He felt the soft warm breath of the woman sleeping beside him. She unconsciously curled into his side, snuggling up against his warms as if seeking safety from him. Sam groaned softly once more remembering another woman in this bed. He closed his eyes and tried to forget…but her eyes and her smile kept floating in his mind. The soft murmurs as they had made love and then the look of sadness as she faced the gun in his hand.

"Dean…Oh God…Dean!" Sam moaned as he drifted into a restless sleep. But there was no answer. Only the silence of the night as the moon continued to climb in the sky.

TBC

Raven524: Sam thinks Dean is dead and now he is unable to save another young woman from a terrible fate. Will he be able to escape? Will Dean be able to get there in time? Hmmm…maybe I should finish the story and find out! LOL! Of course, I could always end it here. A true Kripke-like Cliff hanger…hmmmm…a summer break…yep…maybe I will stop here…what do you all think?


	8. Chapter 8 Bad Doggie

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Choices**

**Chapter 8 – Bad Doggie**

Dean gunned the engine of the Impala as he sped towards the house. He watched as the moon rose in the sky and knew that he didn't have much more time. He wished now that he hadn't gone back to the cabin. But he knew he'd make it in time…because he had to…there was no other option.

Dean thought about what Sam must be going through. The house would certainly bring back bad memories and he was sure that the werewolf wasn't going to play nice. For the second time that night he prayed that the werewolf hadn't decided to turn his brother. Of course, he had called Bobby before leaving and found out that he knew of a shaman that could purge the virus, but only if the person had not gone through the change. Dean had asked Bobby to get the directions ready just in case. He wasn't going to lose his brother…it wasn't an option.

As he watched the scenery go by, Dean began to wonder once again if it wouldn't be better to just lie low. Give them some time to find some peace…if only for a little while. But Dean knew better, the demon would not take a vacation and neither could they. Besides, Sam was right. They had to help as many people as they could, it was the legacy that there father had left them.

As the house came into view, Dean noticed that the lights were on in Madison's apartment. "Oh God Sam…I'm so sorry" His worst fears were being realized. He knew that Sam was being held in that apartment. Maxwell was using it to torment his brother and for that he would pay. Dean got out of the car quietly and checking to make sure that his gun was loaded…he began to move quietly towards the house.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Sam felt the girl beside him begin to move. He opened his eyes as he heard a low growl in the room. As he looked at the end of the bed, his blood ran cold as he looked into the pale yellow eyes of the werewolf, Maxwell. Gone was the man and all that was left was the beast.

Sam began to frantically pull on the ropes that bound him. Ignoring the pain in his body, he realized that if he didn't do something quickly, he'd be puppy chow. Suddenly he heard another low growl next to him. He looked and saw the white fangs of Olivia. His skin crawled as he felt her begin to move closer to him, drool from her fangs dripping onto his exposed chest.

Sam screamed as he felt the first rake of her claws across his body. He watched as she licked her claws. It dawned on Sam that she was playing with him, like a cat with a mouse. "Olivia…can you hear me…can you understand me? You don't want to do this…fight it Olivia."

Olivia cocked her head for a moment and looked at Sam. For a moment he thought he saw a flash of something, but it was gone as she resumed her play. Once again she raked her claws down Sam's exposed skin. He could feel the blood running freely down his chest as she once more began to lick the blood from her claws. Sam struggled again, feeling one of the ropes finally beginning to come loose. But before he could pull his hand free, he felt another swipe of her claw running deeper this time, hitting muscle and bone. Sam's head jerked back as he screamed in pain.

His body had finally reached its limit as his eyes rolled back in his head and his body went lax. Olivia looked at Max who nodded. She was preparing for the final feeding frenzy. As she started to move towards Sam's chest with her razor sharp teeth, the door to the apartment flew open and Dean charged into the room. He never hesitated as he shot Olivia in the heart, a second shot to the head and a third for good measure as she fell across Sam's body.

Dean heard the low growl beside him and immediately dove and rolled, coming up with his gun aimed at the second werewolf. Before Maxwell could move Dean had fired a shot into the werewolf's heart. Dean emptied the gun into the beast as he watched it fell to the floor. As he moved forward he saw the werewolf revert back to its human form. Maxwell opened his eyes and smiled at Dean before choking out the words…"You're too late…your brother is dead…and he died believing you were dead…I broke him…I" The animal choked his last breath as Dean turned to look at his brother.

"Oh God Sammy…what did he do to you?" Dean moved the other werewolf from his brother and quickly felt for a pulse. It was there, but just barely. He had to get Sammy to a doctor. Luckily Bobby had mentioned a friend of his who lived near the cabin they had rented. Dean just had to get Sam to the cabin. He went to the closet and pulled out a clean sheet. He gently wrapped Sam in the sheet, covering his brother so that he could get him out to the car.

Dean reached over and grabbed Sam, placing him across his shoulders in a fireman's carry, he moved as quickly as he could to the car. His ribs were complaining of the added stress, but Dean refused to give in to the pain. He had to get his brother to safety. Dean gently placed Sam on the back seat and then went to the trunk to pull out a spare blanket. He quickly placed the blanket around Sam. He could feel the tremors going through his brother's body. He hoped it was from the cold and not something more serious. "You just hang in there for me Sammy…do you hear me Sam…I'm here. Don't you dare leave me!"

Dean was worried about how Sam would react if he thought he was dead. Damn the werewolf, he wished that he could kill him all over again. Dean quickly returned to the apartment and made sure that there was not sign of either him or Sam remaining. "I hope you rot in hell!" Dean said to Maxwell as he quickly left the apartment. With luck, the police would think it was a repeat burglary.

"Ok Sammy, you hold on for me…I'll have you back at the cabin before you know it. Dean pulled out his phone and called the number Bobby had given him. After getting the doctor to meet him at the cabin, he close his phone and looked back again at the battered and bloody face of his brother. He just hoped that Sam would come to long enough for Dean to let him know that he was alive.

Sam floated in a gray fog. There was no pain here. He thought he had heard his brother's voice calling to him. But he knew that it was a lie. Dean was dead and with luck, Sam would be joining him shortly. Sam sighed as Dean's voice grew farther away as he headed further into the void, into the place where nothing could hurt him.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

It had been three days and still Sam had not woken from his sleep. Doctor Brennan was sitting with Sam again, checking his dressings and adjusting the IV drip that was giving Sam the needed fluids and antibiotics.

"Dean, really this is normal. I've had to keep your brother sedated to help his body heal. The burns and lacerations would have been too much for him to handle. But starting today, I'm going to start weaning him from the sedative. His nose appears to be healing nicely, but of course he'll have the black eyes for a while yet. The burns are also healing; just make sure you keep applying the salve I gave you. All the other wounds are also looking good; there is no sign of infection. I really think your brother will be fine."

Dean sighed as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I know Doc, but he thinks I'm dead. You have no idea what that can do to him."

The doctor smiled. "Just keep talking to him Dean. Eventually I think he'll wake up just to shut you up." The Doctor had watched Dean with his brother over the past three days and was amazed at the man's fortitude. He had checked him out as well and had re-taped his cracked ribs. Yet, Dean seemed to ignore his own pain in order to care for his brother. He had kept up a constant dialog with his brother, going quiet only during those brief moments when his body forced him to sleep.

"Thanks Doc…so how long before you figure he will wake up?" Dean needed to see Sam's eyes. It was the only way he would know for sure that his brother was going to be ok.

"Maybe later today or tomorrow. Like I said Dean, sleep is his body's way of healing. I have to make a few other house calls, but you have my number if something happens. I'll be back later tonight to check on him and to change his IV."

Dean walked the Doctor out to his car. As he watched the Doctor drive away, Dean couldn't help feel that something wasn't quite right with his brother. His instincts when it came to Sam were almost never wrong and right now they were screaming at him that Sam was slipping away.

TBC

Raven524: Thanks again for the fantastic reviews…originally I was going to make this a very short story…but I think there are a couple of chapters left before the end. I hope you don't mind if I see where it takes me next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Choices**

**Chapter 9 – The Deal**

_Sam was still floating in the white fog that had been his home for the past few days. Here time had no meaning, but here Sam felt safe. He heard his brothers voice, he sounded tired and discouraged. Sam thought about going to comfort him…that is until Maxwell's words came back reminding him that it couldn't be Dean…his brother was dead._

_Sam wondered if he could just stay here…but part of him knew that at some point, he would need to wake up and face a world without Dean. His heart felt broken, worse than when he lost Jessica and even worse than when his father died. He felt as if part of himself had been ripped away…never to be found again._

_As Sam began to think about what he would do without his brother, he felt another presence in his mind. Turning slowly, Sam gasped as he saw a man standing a few feet from him…a man with yellow eyes. "Hello Samuel…I thought it was time you and I had a little chat."_

"_I have nothing to say to you!" Sam felt his anger beginning to rise. It was the first feeling he had felt in days._

"_Ah, but that is where you are wrong…I told you I had plans for you. It's time we talk about those plans." The demon moved closer, smiling. He had been angry at first when Maxwell had tried to kill Sam against his wishes. But in the end, the werewolf may have accomplished what the demon needed. He would use the seed planted to win his prize._

"_I'm not interested in helping you win your war…in fact, I intend to do whatever I can to stop you…you son of a btch!" Sam faced the demon, his eyes blazing, his fists clenched._

"_All by yourself Samuel…your father is gone and now your brother…who will be there to protect you Sam…you are all alone, vulnerable…but I can change that if you want."_

_Sam sucked in a breath, he felt like he had been punched in the stomach as the demon's words hit home. Blinking back tears, Sam turned his back on the demon. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away._

"_That's right Sam, you are all alone. But I can change that for you. I'll make you the same deal that I made with your father…you agree to help me…to serve me when the time comes and I will bring back your brother." The demon smiled as he felt the turmoil within the man._

_Sam closed his eyes. Part of him wanted to take the deal, needed it…but his brother's words suddenly shouted in his mind. "You don't make deals with demons!"_

_Sam swallowed and turned to the demon. "No…the answer is no. I may be alone, but I will not give in to you. I will never serve you…I would rather die first!"_

_The demon laughed. "You don't need to make the decision right now Sam…I can sense that you want this deal…take some time…hide out here for a while longer…in the end, you will agree and your soul will be mine."_

_Sam shivered as the demon disappeared leaving him alone once more in the fog. The fog no longer felt safe to Sam, he was vulnerable here. It was time for him to wake, time for him to do what Madison had done after her attack. He needed to take control and stop wallowing in self pity. He knew that Dean would have wanted him to fight…and he would._

_The demon laughed to himself as he watched the young man struggle towards consciousness…"Oh this is going to be good!" he laughed as he waited for the moment where he could make Sam his._

Dean had watched his brother moaning and tossing all day. He swore he heard him mumble his name more than once. Each time, Dean would touch Sam and try to reassure him that he was there. "Come on Sam…I know you can hear me. If you wanted a chick flick moment, you got it. Just open those eyes for me."

Dean saw the rapid eye movement and knew that Sam was starting to wake up. He sighed and continued. "You know Sam, it's been over three days since I've heard you gripe about my music. If you don't wake up, I'm going to have to get my cassette player and bring in some of your favorite tunes. You hear me Sam…I'll play it until you wake up and tell me to stop!"

Sam moaned, but his eyes still did not open. "Sam, listen…I know that bastard told you I was dead…I don't know how he made you believe it…but you have to know that I'm still here with you…I promised I wouldn't leave you Sam…that I would save you. But you have to work with me here."

Dean brushed Sam's sweaty bangs from his forehead. "I promise Sam, if you wake up, no more pranks for at least a year…no more itching powder…no more threats of Nair in your shampoo. But if you keep this up…well I've got some pink hair dye with your name on it. Maybe not all pink, but a streak of it here and there." Dean motioned with his fingers, smiling at the reaction Sam would have to seeing tufts of pink.

Dean put his head on the bed, he was so tired…he had barely slept the past few days because he wanted to make sure that he was there when Sam woke up. He held onto Sam's hand, willing his brother to give him some sign that he was still in there. Suddenly Dean felt Sam's hand twitch. Picking his head up he moved closer and started to gently pat Sam on the cheek. "I felt that Sam…come on little brother. You've had enough sleep, it's time to wake up."

Dean smiled as he saw Sam's eyes begin to open. "That's it Sam…you need to wake up for me."

Sam groaned as the pain that had been absent while he was in his drug induced fog began to make itself known to him. He felt someone holding his hand and he swore that it was Dean's voice calling to him. Finally Sam opened his eyes and blinked. "NO!" Sam whispered as he tried to move away from the firm arms holding him.

"Sammy, calm down…it's me…I'm here. That bastard lied to you." Dean saw the fear in Sam's eyes and the disbelief. He had to reach Sam. "Sammy…Ash and I figured out where the werewolf had taken you…I found you before she could finish…you don't have any bites, but you certainly won't make the cover of GQ for a while."

Sam sucked in a breath and reached with his hand to grab onto Dean's arm. He saw a grimace of pain cross Dean's face as he pulled him closer, jostling Dean's sore ribs. "Dean? Is it really you?"

Dean smirked as he patted Sam's hand. "Now who else would save your sorry ass…of course it's me…."

Sam sobbed and tears began to flow down his face as he tried to pull Dean closer. "He told me…he told me you were dead…he had a jar…with your heart…Oh God Dean…" Sam's sobs continued as the grief, fear and anxiety that Sam had felt was released.

Dean sat next to Sam, being careful of his IV and pulled his younger brother into his arms. His own tears mixing with Sam's as he felt his brother's fear and grief pouring out of him. "Shhhh…it's ok Sammy…I told you I wouldn't leave you."

Sam reached up with his hand and patted Dean on the chest, feeling the tape underneath his brother's shirt, his eyes filled with concern. "You're hurt!"

"Naw, just a little banged up…that puppy threw me into the wall and cracked a few ribs. The doctor taped them up just to be safe. I'm fine Sam." Dean eased himself back from Sam.

Sam groaned as he tried to sit up on the bed, the burn marks and claw marks on his body making it hard for him to move. Dean moved forward and helped Sam sit up, placing a few pillows behind his brother's back to make him more comfortable. "There you go Sam, the doctor said you are healing up just fine. But I must say, the raccoon look really doesn't suit you!"

"What?" Sam asked looking confused.

"You have two black eyes Sam…from your broken nose…although, the name Ricky really does suit you now that I think about it…Ricky Raccoon!" Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes and grinned. He couldn't believe that Dean was sitting here making fun of him. But as he sat, a memory of his discussion with the demon surfaced. He hadn't made the deal…or had he? He searched his memory but all he remembered was telling the demon no. Shaking his head, he sighed thinking it must have been the drugs in his system. He still felt fuzzy, so it would make sense.

Dean watched the emotions flowing across his brother's face. "What's wrong Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "Nothing Lucy!" Sam grinned as Dean shook his head. "Well if I'm Ricky…that makes you Lucy…I have to say it fits…you've really been acting like a red headed woman lately." Sam watched as Dean's mouth opened and shut.

Dean decided to let his brother have a small win as he stood. "I'm going to make you something to eat…how does soup sound?"

Sam giggled. "Sounds good Lucy!"

Dean turned to leave grumbling under his breath about little pain in the ass brothers. Sam laid back into the pillow and smiled. He had Dean back…nothing else mattered.

TBC

Raven524: The boys are back…or are they? Guess I'll have to write one more chapter to tie things up…hope you all are enjoying it!


	10. Chapter 10 Shades of Truth

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Choices**

**Chapter 10 – Shades of Truth**

It had been almost a week since Sam had been taken by the werewolf. Dean had been there constantly, making sure that Sam was comfortable, taking care of his wounds, helping Sam work through the pain. Sam smiled as he thought back over how lucky he was to have a brother like Dean. It had taken him thinking that Dean had died for Sam to really appreciate what he would have lost. So he let Dean play mother hen…when truth be told, Sam was more than ready to move on.

Physically he was feeling much better. Some of the burns still bothered him and his chest was still sore, but all in all he was able to get around and do things on his own now. But Sam's mind kept going back to the conversation he had with the yellow eyed demon. Every time Sam went to sleep, he was afraid of a return visit…but so far nothing had happened. He was really beginning to wonder if it had even happened. And yet, a part of Sam knew that he had been visited by the yellow eyed demon.

"Hey Sammy, I was thinking…how about we go into town and have dinner tonight?" Dean asked as he came out onto the porch. Sam had taken to sitting in the rocking chair on the front porch of the cabin when he wasn't sleeping. Dean knew that Sam was trying to work something out and he was trying to be patient. But soon he would have to start digging to find out what was bothering his brother.

"Sure Dean…sounds good. I'll go take a shower and get changed." Sam stood slowly. The bruising on his face had faded, although he still had the bandage on his healing nose and the black eyes. Moving carefully Sam stood in the shower and let the warm water take the rest of the aches away. He had been lucky…if Dean had been a few minutes later…he would have been puppy chow for Olivia.

He closed his eyes as he thought about the second young woman who had lost her life. While killing Madison still bothered Sam, he had come to terms with it. He had seen what she would have become and he now knew that he had really saved her. But Sam regretting having to take her life…when he thought about it, a lot of the things they killed started out being innocent people who had run into evil. He wished there was some way that they could save more of them from their fate. But Sam had been raised by his father and he understood that sometimes you had to kill someone who didn't deserve killing to save them.

Sam hurried from the shower and pulled on his clothes. He opted for jogging pants instead of his jeans as the burns on his legs were still healing. Pulling on one of his favorite hoodies, Sam decided to try to enjoy himself for a night…he would do it for Dean.

"Come on Ricky…maybe we can stop at the local bar afterwards…I'd like to play a little pool to replenish our money supply…if you're up for it." Dean watched as Sam walked out the door and climb into the passenger seat.

"Sure Lucy…whatever you want!" Sam replied groaning slightly as his healing wounds pulled slightly.

Dean heard Sam and looked at him in concern. "Why don't we decide after we eat…if you're too tired we'll come back here ok Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean…I'm fine, I'm just stiff and a little sore. I think I can handle sitting in a bar for a few hours while you get a few phone numbers to add to your collection!"

"Who knows Sammy..maybe you'll find a phone number of your own!" Dean winked falling into their old routine.

Sam sighed and looked out the window, Madison's eyes appearing in his mind as he replied softly. "Not likely Dean…not likely."

Dean could have kicked himself as he realized that he had inadvertently reminded Sam of Madison. He knew that being with her had meant something to his brother…Sam had never been into one night stands. "Ah jeez…I'm sorry Sam. Look, lets just get something to eat and then we'll go back to the cabin."

Sam sighed again. "Dean…look, I'm not upset ok. I just don't want to…I can't…it's just too soon ok…but I'll be fine. Now if you're through Lucy…I'm hungry."

Dean grinned and headed into town. A few hours later, Dean and Sam were back in the car and heading home. Dean had $350 in his pocket and two new phone numbers. Sam was sleeping in the passenger seat, too stubborn to admit that today's outing had tired him. Dean grinned as he turned the music on low…he wanted to let Sam sleep.

As the car came to a stop outside the cabin, Dean reached over and gently shook Sam. "Time to rise and shine Sammy"

Sam opened his eyes and smiled. He had actually had a good time tonight. He was tired, but he knew that was temporary. Turning to Dean he placed a hand on his brother's arm. "Hey Dean?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Thanks!" Sam couldn't say anymore but he let his eyes speak for him. He let his eyes tell his brother how much he appreciated him, how much he loved him and how glad he was that Dean was there beside him.

Dean smiled softly and nodded at his understanding as he exited the car and headed for the cabin. He entered the cabin and immediately paused as he sensed that he wasn't alone. He turned to warn Sam, but before he could say anything he was slammed against the wall with enough force to knock him unconscious.

Sam heard his brother hit the wall and hurried into the cabin. He stopped as a figure moved to the center of the room. The moonlight from the window showing the yellow eyes of the demon. "What are you doing here?" Sam said calmly as he moved into the room. He placed himself between the demon and Dean.

"I've come to remind you of our deal Samuel. Have you been enjoying having your brother back?"

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he looked to the unconscious form of his brother. "What are you talking about. Dean was never dead!" Sam said forcefully.

"That's where you are wrong…your brother didn't remember what happened the last time I revived him did he…after he came out of the coma. He will not remember being dead Samuel…but you know the truth…you saw his heart at Maxwell's house." The demon watched as the first crack of doubt appeared in Sam's face.

"But I didn't agree…I didn't take the deal." Sam was sure he hadn't agreed to it.

"Ah…but you did Samuel, otherwise your brother would still be dead. But don't worry, I'm willing to give you some more time with your brother before I call for you. Your soul is now mine Samuel and you will do my bidding when the time is right." The demon laughed as he disappeared into the night.

Sam stood rooted to the spot, unsure what to do. He couldn't believe and yet…what if the demon was telling the truth. Sam suddenly felt like he couldn't go on. It was what he knew that Madison had felt when she realized that she was trapped. Sam was trapped and now apparently could not avoid a future with the demon.

Sam looked down at Dean lying unconscious on the floor. He knelt beside him and felt his strong pulse. Careful of Dean's healing ribs, Sam lifted his brother and got him into his bed. He began to check over Dean's injuries and sighed with relief as he realized that Dean would have a headache and a few new bruises, but nothing appeared to be seriously wrong with his brother.

Dean's eyes cracked open for a moment and he groaned. "What…did you get the number of that truck?"

Sam smiled and patted Dean on the shoulder. He could see that his brother wasn't quite with them yet. Sam handed him a couple of pain pills and helped him drink the water he had placed by Dean's bed. "Just take these and get some rest Dean. We'll talk about it when you can focus…don't worry. We're safe."

Sam watched as Dean tried to focus, but in the end gave into his body's need for some sleep. He gently pulled the covers up, his hand resting on Dean's face for a moment before he went back outside to stare at the evening sky.

Sam didn't know what to do…he knew he couldn't leave Dean. He had promised he wouldn't leave Dean. But he also knew how hard it would be for Dean to do what Sam feared would have to be done. Like Madison…Sam wanted his death to be his choice, not the choice of some demon. He couldn't become what the demon wanted.

Needing time to think, Sam walked back into the cabin and pulling out a piece of paper…he left a note for Dean. Putting the note on the bed side table, Sam quietly closed the door of the cabin and headed for the woods. He needed to be alone for a while. He had to make some choices and just in case he had to make the worst choice…he had grabbed his gun. Besides, Dean would have killed him if he went unarmed…Sam smiled at the thought…but his smile disappeared as he realized that Dean just might have to kill him if what he feared was true.

TBC

Raven524: Once again, Sam is walking away from Dean…will he return? Hmmmm…maybe…but one this is for sure…Dean won't let him go easily!


	11. Chapter 11 Tough Choice

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Choices**

**Chapter 11 – A Tough Choice**

Dean was floating in darkness. He knew he needed to get to Sam, something was wrong and he had to find his brother. But the harder he tried, the further into the darkness he traveled. Dean was confused at what had attacked him and afraid at the same time. He swore he saw a flash of yellow eyes before he hit the wall.

_Dean turned as he felt someone in the darkness with him. As he looked closer he recognized the figure and smiled. "Hello Dad."_

"_Son…I don't have much time. But you need to find Sam before it's too late." John urged his oldest son. He knew that he was setting himself up for punishment, but he would do whatever he had to do to protect his sons. _

"_Why Dad…what's going on?" Dean asked._

"_The demon…he's got your brother convinced that he made a deal…a trade…his soul for your life." _

"_But I didn't die Dad…how could Sam think?" _

"_The demon is using the seed of doubt that was planted by the werewolf. But we don't have time to discuss this son…I have to leave. You have to find Sam and convince him that the demon is lying…Sam never made the deal Dean…he said No."_

_Dean was astonished. "But Dad…when did the yellow eyed demon ask Sam…I've been here the whole time."_

_John shook his head. Dean was becoming more and more like Sam every day. Sam always had to know everything. "Damn it Dean…there is no time for this. Your brother is right now convincing himself that he has no future…and you know what that will mean…he was drawn to Madison for a reason Dean…he saw himself in her. You can't let it end the same way son!"_

"_But where is he Dad…do you know where Sam is?" Dean wasn't sure how the yellow eyed demon had managed to do this, but he did know that he wouldn't let Sam do something stupid._

"_He's by the lake…in the forest…hurry son…there isn't much time…" John warned as he faded from view._

Dean's eyes flew open and he groaned as he felt the new bruises on his body. His head hurt and his vision was blurry but Dean pushed himself to a sitting position. He saw the note on the bedside table and pulled it over to read.

_Dean_

_I'm not leaving you…but I needed some space to think…I've gone for a walk. I'll see you later…_

_Sam_

"Damn it to hell Sammy…when I get my hands on you!" Dean dropped the note and moved to the end of the bed. He grabbed a bottle of holy water, his father's journal and a gun loaded with consecrated iron. He wasn't sure what he would be facing, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Dean checked the map and noted that the lake was a good hours walk from their cabin. "Just great Sam…why couldn't you just stay by the nice little creek!" Dean moved quickly from the cabin and began the long trek to his brother.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Sam sat quietly beside the lake, watching the sun as it began to rise. He had spent the night sitting here, trying to figure out what to do. The peaceful setting was in contrast to the storm that was brewing within Sam. He didn't know what to believe.

While part of him wanted to believe he would never have agreed to the deal that the demon had proposed…he knew that Dean would never be able to live with it for one thing. He remembered how torn up Dean had been after he discovered their own father had made a deal to save him.

There was a small part of him that had believed Maxwell when he told him Dean was dead and he remembered that Dean had not known how close to death he had been after the car accident. What the demon had said made sense. But if he had somehow made a deal with the demon…why was the demon letting him alone?

Sam rubbed his arms swiftly trying to get some heat into his frozen body. He had been so upset, he had left without his jacket. The nights were cold and his body was letting him know that he had been sitting here too long. The shivers had started about an hour ago and were getting worse. But Sam still couldn't bring himself to leave.

He kept wondering what he would do if the demon was right…he had sold his soul to save Dean. Sam didn't have to think twice about the fact that he would never follow through. He didn't care what the demon told him…he would not serve him.

But if he could no longer choose his path…if his path was now set…then Sam knew he was living on borrowed time. The problem was, could he continue with Dean knowing that eventually his brother would have to kill him. Sam didn't want Dean to suffer what he had suffered when he killed Madison…and he knew it would be much worse for Dean.

Sam had liked Madison…maybe he could have even loved her at some point. But he knew that Dean loved him and had proven more than once, he would do anything to save him. He had even admitted, he'd rather die than kill Sam. How could he continue with Dean, knowing that he would condemn his brother to that kind of decision.

Sam knew that he couldn't ask Dean to kill him again. As he gazed into the water, he knew that only one person could make that choice and carry it out when the time came. Somehow, Sam would have to do what Dean couldn't. He just hoped that when the time came, he could be as strong as his brother.

Sam stood on the rocky outcropping and was surprised at the dizziness that threatened to topple him. Evidently he wasn't as healed as he thought. He needed to head back and check on Dean. He just hoped Dean was still sleeping, because if he saw the note Sam had left…his brother would be pissed. But Sam's fears were realized as he heard an angry shout coming from behind him.

"Damn it Sammy…what the hell do you think you are doing!" Dean yelled as he saw the figure of his brother standing on the rocky outcrop next to the water.

Sam sighed and turned to face his brother, but his foot slipped on the rock and he tumbled backwards…tumbling into the cold water of the lake.

Dean had seen the shocked look on Sam's face a moment before his brother jumped into the lake. "SAMMY!" Dean yelled as he sprinted towards the lake. His heart in his throat as he got near the water and noticed that his brother hadn't surfaced.

"SAMMY NO!" Dean yelled as he pulled off his jacket and dove into the lake…hoping that he wasn't too late.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry this was a little shorter than usual, but I wanted to get an update done and posted today. Hope you enjoy it!


	12. Chapter 12 The Right Choice

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Choices**

**Chapter 12 – The Right Choice**

Dean's head broke the surface and yet he still hadn't found his younger brother. Taking a deep breath, Dean dove again. This time he went deeper into the cold waters of the lake, his ribs screaming at the exertion…but Dean didn't care. He had to find Sam. As his oxygen starved lungs threatened to burst, Dean saw part of Sam's hoodie just floating beyond his reach.

Finding a reserve of energy that he didn't know he had, Dean pushed forward and grabbed the hoodie. He began to pull him and his brother back towards the surface. As his head broke the surface, Dean gulped in the precious oxygen as he pulled Sam closer to him and began to head for shore.

It seemed like it took forever, but it was actually only a few moments before Dean had managed to get his brother onto the rocky shore. He turned Sam over and noticed a new bruise on Sam's forehead. "Damn, you must have hit your head on the way down…come on Sam…you can't quit on me now!"

Dean cleared Sam's airway and began breathing life saving air into his brother's lungs. He was rewarded a moment later when Sam took a deep breath followed by coughing as he began to throw up the water he had swallowed. Dean turned Sam's head and gently patted him on the back. He sat back on his heals and watched as Sam's eyes slowly opened and blinked.

"Dean? What…why am I all wet?" Sam asked, the confusion apparent in his eyes.

"You tell me Sam…why in the hell did you jump into the lake? You know you aren't supposed to go swimming without your water wings!" Dean searched Sam's face to see if Sam had meant to jump or hopefully had just fallen in.

Sam groan, his teeth chattering as he tried to sit up. He shook his head and looked out at the lake trying to remember what happened. He felt the new lump on his head and realized that he must have hit his head somehow. That would explain the headache and the confusion running in his mind. "SSSorrryyy..DDDeeeaannnn" Sam stammered as his body continued to shiver from the cold and possibly the shock.

Dean stood and helped Sam to his feet. He retrieved his jacket and quickly removing Sam's wet hoodie, he helped Sam into his warm jacket. "Come on Sam…we have a long walk back to the cabin…I'm going to get you fixed up and then you and I are going to have a long…long talk little brother. To begin with…we need to discuss your choice of 'alone time' places. Next time…find a place a little closer to home…I'm getting tired of hauling your ass out of the woods." Dean softened his remark with a slight grin as he placed Sam's arm over his shoulder and started moving back towards the cabin.

It took longer to get back than Dean would have liked, but he had to stop more than once to let Sam rest. His brother was exhausted and to tell the truth…so was he. His head was pounding and his ribs once again were trying to remind him that he probably should reserve swimming for some time after they had healed. He had tried to engage Sam in conversation, but Sam was refusing to meet his gaze. He looked like a whipped puppy and Dean suspected that being cold and tired were the least of his worries right now.

Dean helped his brother to sit on the edge of the bed while he stripped the wet clothes from his brother's body. Sam was shivering so hard, Dean thought his teeth were going to break. Helping Sam lay down, he quickly covered Sam, adding his own comforter to his brother's bed before moving to check Sam's eyes. "How are you doing there Sam? I know you probably have a headache…I'll get you something for that in just a second, but I need to make sure you don't have a concussion."

After Dean was satisfied that Sam was suffering from exposure and exhaustion, he helped Sam take the pain killers and watched as his brother fell asleep. Deciding that he needed to warm up as well, Dean went to take a shower. He left the bathroom door open, so that he could hear if Sam needed him. Soon Dean was warm and dressed in dry clothes. He plopped down on his own bed and let himself drift into a light sleep.

Sam woke as the late afternoon as sun poured into the window in the bedroom. He blinked and groaned softly as the pounding in his head reminded him that he had taken an unscheduled dive into the lake. He looked over at the other bed and smiled at his brother's figure. Dean was sleeping on his stomach…his head towards Sam and his arm under his pillow…holding his knife most likely.

Sam sat up carefully and decided he needed a shower and some dry clothes. He stood and moved quietly into the bathroom. Unaware that Dean was watching him as he moved. Dean sighed as he saw Sam head into the bathroom. He knew it was time for them to have a conversation…but he also knew that Sam would be a tough nut to crack. If Sam didn't want to talk…nothing could dig it out of him.

Dean decided to start dinner and handle the conversation after he made sure that Sam ate. As he put the pot of coffee on, he heard Sam coming out of the shower. A few minutes later Sam was standing in the kitchen, coffee cup in hand as he watched Dean finish putting together the soup and sandwiches.

Sam knew that Dean wanted to talk…but he just didn't know if he could tell his brother what had happened. He wasn't sure himself…but he knew by the set of Dean's shoulders that he wasn't going to be able to avoid this conversation. Sam sat quietly and ate half the sandwich and some of the soup before he stood and walked into the living room. He started the fire in the fireplace and took a seat on the sofa, staring into the flames.

Dean cleaned up and grabbed two cups of coffee before heading in to join Sam. He handed one cup to Sam before he sat on the opposite chair. "So…when were you going to tell me that the Yellow Eyed Demon wanted to make a deal for my life?"

Sam almost dropped the coffee cup as he stared at Dean. "How did you…"

"Let's just say I have my sources. Is it true…did you make a deal with the demon for my life Sammy?" Dean asked quietly watching the emotions playing across Sam's face.

Sam took a breath and replied softly. "No…at least I didn't think so…but the drugs were messing with my mind Dean…I'm not sure that I remember everything that happened while I was unconscious. But I clearly remember saying No."

Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. Sam watched Dean confused as to what he was doing. A moment later he heard his brother ask for Ash.

"Hello Ash…yes, Sam's fine. In fact, he's sitting right here in front of me. But I need a favor from you…could you tell Sam that I was never dead?"

"What have you been smokin' man" Ash replied, confused.

"Just humor me ok…Sam needs to hear from someone else that while he was playing with the doggies…I wasn't taking up room at the local mortuary."

Dean handed the phone to Sam who took it in trembling hands. "Ah…hello…Ash?"

"Look Sam, I don't know what's wrong with Dean…I mean, if he's trying to play a joke on me because I yanked his chain a little…you know while we were looking for you…tell him it's not working."

"So ah…Dean and you were trying to find me the whole time?" Sam asked

"Yes, Sam…Dean was going crazy trying to find you…he called me right after you went missing…"

"Thanks Ash…don't worry he's not mad…yeah, you can put your next round on his tab." Sam said quietly as he hung up the phone.

Dean's eyebrow rose as he looked at Sam waiting patiently for his brother to make the right connections. "So you tell me Sam…how could you make a deal with the demon for my life…when I was never dead to begin with?"

Sam shook his head. He felt like a complete idiot. "I …but the heart…and…he said…gah…I don't know Dean…it just seemed to make sense." Sam looked away into the flames. He jumped as he felt Dean kneel in front of him, pulling his face back to look at him.

"Is that why you jumped into the Lake Sammy?" Dean asked quietly, waiting for the answer.

Sam shook his head and smiled. "I didn't jump Dean…when you yelled…I guess you startled me and I slipped…I was getting ready to come back here when you found me."

"You were…so you decided not to end it…even though you might have sold your soul to the devil?"

"Well to be honest Dean…I thought about it…I had my gun…but I couldn't do it…I owed you more than that…I really didn't know what to do Dean…but one thing I did know…I couldn't leave you without first talking to you…without first giving you the same chance that Madison gave me…the chance to save me."

Dean blinked as he heard the words and saw the love, trust and faith that his brother had in him shining in his eyes. Dean patted Sam on the knee as he rose. "Good choice Sam…you made the right choice."

Dean moved back over to the chair and stared into the flames for a few more minutes. It had been close this time…the demon had managed to get to Sam without him knowing it. He'd have to be more vigilant in the future. "Just promise me one thing Sam."

"Sure Dean…if I can."

"Promise me that next time you go near a big body of water…you bring your water wings!"

Dean smiled as he heard his brother chuckle. Yes, he'd be vigilant because no one was going to take Sam's laugh away from him…even if it meant he had to knock on Hell's doors to do it. Dean would save Sam and in the end save himself.

THE END


End file.
